Bluest Eyes
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is a little songfic about Yugi pouring his heart and soul out on a little country song. I do not own YuGiOh or The Bluest Eyes in Texas by ACamp. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.
1. Bluest Eyes

Bluest Eyes in Texas

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Note: This little songfic here is a bit humorous, but also cool. I was inspired by _The Bluest Eyes In Texas_ by A-Camp. I heard the song while watching my recorded video _Sea World's All-Star Lone-Star Celebration_.

Yugi: I'm just going to have some fun here, but knowing DJ… it's going to add up to a whole mess.

Darien: In any case, we hope you understand. Now, enjoy!

Now, on with the fanfic!)

Yugi and the others were invited by Mokuba to witness the grand opening of KaibaLand, one of the largest theme parks in the world. Although Joey and Tristen were more then reluctant to go, Yugi and Téa convinced them to come with them.

"I really hope this theme park of Kaiba's is good at least.", Joey spat out as they drove to the area via Mokuba's limo.

When the limo stopped, the driver soon opened the door the guests. When they stepped out, they stood in awe at was in front of them.

KaibaLand was huge, about twice the size of Sea World! It was set up near a cliff that overlooked the ocean, and many tall, domed buildings dotted the landscape. Although it wouldn't open until tomorrow, Mokuba allowed the gang for a sneak-peek. As they passed the blue steel gates, the four guests were just wide-eyed in wonder at the sheer size of the park.

"Come on, everyone! The video arcade is up here!", Mokuba exclaimed as he raced towards a two-story blue building. The gang followed him, very much stoked.

"Yugi, can you please bring Yami out?", Téa asked politely.

Yugi was crushed, because he wanted to spend the day with her. But, rather then complain, he merely hid his disappointment and transformed into Yami.

'Will I… ever meet someone who'll like ME?', he thought.

When the group entered the room, they were in awe on how many coin-op machines they saw! The first floor had about over 240 machine games, all of them up-to-date and/or popular. Joey and Tristen whooped it up, running to go play _Tekken Tag-Team_. Yami and Téa just watched in amusement, while Yugi could only smile sadly in ethereal form.

Mokuba called out to them, "Come on, guys! The elevator here takes us to the second floor of the arcade!".

The two pulled the video game maniacs away from the machine game, followed Mokuba into the elevator, and rode up to the top. When they arrived and the doors opened, they found themselves surrounded by large virtual machine pods of every design.

"My bro is always fascinated by virtual reality, so this floor is dedicated to them.", Mokuba explained.

Joey and Tristen got into some of them, while Téa examined some interesting ones. Yami was about to check some of the games out himself, when he noticed Yugi in his Soul Room. To the pharaoh, he seemed too quiet and an air of sadness was thick around him.

'_Hikari, do you want to take a look at these machines too?_', he asked.

Yugi looked at him, forced a smile, and answered, '_Sure, Yami. But, only for a little while._'.

Yugi took over once again, and started to slowly examine the pods and machines. When he was going to another one, he saw an empty room in the right-side corner of the large room. Making sure the others didn't see him, he carefully made his way to the dark, empty room.

He felt around for a switch, and when he finally found it and turned the lights on, he was both amazed and puzzled to see a karaoke player set up in the empty room.

"I guess Kaiba likes to sing as well.", the young hero assumed.

He walked slowly and carefully, making sure not to damage anything. He saw that the power was on, and everything was set up. He soon got an idea on how to release all of his pent-up sorrow and sadness.

'Its better then keeping them inside myself.', he assumed.

He went to the large CD rack, checked the discs, and soon found an old favorite he liked very much. It was the American song _The Bluest Eyes In Texas_ by A-Camp. He took it out, inserted it in the CD player, and went to the stage. He took the microphone off the stand and looked around to make sure no one saw him.

Unfortunately for him, a couple of mischievous crew workers saw the young man and decided to play a little joke on him. They hacked into the computer system, did some re-routing, and soon turned on the small camera situated in front of Yugi. The hero assumed it was off, and thought little of it.

"Wait till that kid sees that he was singing… to the entire nation!!", one of crew workers chuckled as they both slinked away.

The music came on clear, Yugi now getting in the mood, and in a few moments he was singing his heart and soul out. To him, no one else was there and the song was all that was important.__

_The lonesome Texas sun was setting low_

_And in the review mirror I watched it go_

_I can still see the wind in her golden hair_

I close my eyes for a moment, I'm still here 

As Yugi sang the song, from his Soul Room, the maze was slowly changing. It was turned from a labyrinth of confusing stairs, to a large indoor coliseum. Yugi, in ethereal form, was standing in the middle, still singing and oblivious to everything. The song and music were playing from overhead, but that wasn't the strange thing going on.

From the darkness, plenty of various Duel Monsters came form and took a seat in the massive coliseum. Apparently, they all wanted to hear their little Master sing. The Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl took front row seats, and soon, Yugi was spellbinding them with his rich, soulful voice.

Yami was in the crowd as well, listening intently to his hikari. He was not surprised that Yugi could sing well, the small hero keeping the little talent a secret. But now, he felt the strength, the power of his soul being poured into the song.

'Its like he's… singing about someone.', he assumed.

The female monsters had a strange glazed look in their eyes as they sighed in content, listening closely and being softly swayed by the song and music.__

_The bluest eyes in Texas_

_Are haunting me tonight_

_Like the stars that fill_

_The midnight sky_

_Her memory fills my mind_

_(Where did I go wrong?)_

_Did I wait too long_

_Or can I make it right_

_The bluest eyes in Texas (the bluest eyes)_

Are haunting me tonight 

As Yugi continued to sing, he was unaware of anything or anyone. Not even when his friends were watching and listening him intently. Joey, Mokuba, and Tristen were just amazed on how they never knew Yugi could sing.

Téa was amazed, but it wasn't just that discovering Yugi could sing. No, she was amazed on how soulful and deep his singing was. 'It feels so… powerful, strong. Rich and warm.', she thought. In all of her years, she never imagined Yugi doing something like this.__

_Another town, another hotel room_

_Another dream that ended way too soon_

_Left me lonely way before the dawn_

Searching for the strength to carry on 

While Yugi sang, more people out there in the ENTIRE nation of Japan saw him on TV. Hundreds gathered around the television, wanting to see the boy who sang with such passion and feeling.

Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Rebecca Hawkins, Ishizu Ishtar were among the crowds who saw him. All four ladies never knew that Yugi could sing as he was now.

"Wow! That little kid has more in him then I thought.", Mai said to herself as she watched from a dining area.

Serenity was watching it in her new home with her mother. Her sensitive ears thought the song and Yugi were just in perfect harmony with one another.

"It seems that young man is singing about someone. Only a person with a broken heart sings like that.", her mother told her daughter.

'But, who would have broken his heart?', Serenity thought.__

_The bluest eyes in Texas_

_Are haunting me tonight_

_Like the stars that fill_

_The midnight sky_

_Her memory fills my mind_

_(Where did I go wrong?)_

_Did I wait too long_

_Or can I make it right_

_The bluest eyes in Texas (the bluest eyes)_

Are haunting me tonight 

The entire nation was in wonder on seeing the King of Games singing like that. A person declared, "He should be a superstar!".

Girls all over Japan started to like this Yugi kid, even girls that had boyfriends imagined themselves with Yugi. "Why can't my boyfriend sing like that to me?!", one of them exclaimed hotly.

It was the same situation like that in the Shadow Realm. Girls of different forms were now daydreaming of being with Yugi.__

_For every heart you break_

_You pay the price_

_But I can't forget the tears_

In her blue eyes 

The whole nation was watching, and Yugi wasn't aware of it. His only concentration was on the song, any other thing was just non-existent. He didn't know the millions of women all of Japan, and in the Shadow Realm, swooning over his singing.__

_The bluest eyes in Texas_

_Are haunting me tonight_

_Like the stars that fill_

_The midnight sky_

_Her memory fills my mind_

_(Where did I go wrong?)_

_Did I wait too long_

_Or can I make it right_

_The bluest eyes in Texas (the bluest eyes)_

Are haunting me tonight, tonight 

As the song started to go into its finale, Yugi's soul was starting to feel lighter. He had unloaded his sorrows and sadness onto the song, and it actually made him feel a lot better.__

_The bluest eyes in Texas_

_Are haunting me tonight_

_The bluest eyes, the bluest eyes_

_Are haunting me_

The bluest eyes tonight 

The song ended, and the music started to fade. When it was over, the two workers quickly turned the camera off and scooted out and off the premises.

Yugi wiped the light drench of sweat off his forehead, put the microphone back on the stand, turned off the machines, and put the CD back in its proper place.

"I really hope no one saw me. I'd be very embarrassed if I found someone watching me.", he whispered to himself.

How many of you want to bet what he'll be like once he finds out EVERYONE saw him?

(Author's Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little songfic here. Let me ask you all something, Yugi fangirls only. What if Yugi sang to you? What choice of song would you have preferred, and by what artists?

Yugi: DJ wanted to do _Standing Outside The Fire_ by Garth Brooks, but he decided on this one. DJ has a whole number of country songs lined up for me!

Darien: Any of you out there like country?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	2. Standing Outside The Fire

Standing Outside The Fire

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Well, at least there are some people out there who like to listen to country.

Yugi: The next one is _Standing Outside The Fire_ by Garth Brooks. DJ always likes songs that are good and have a meaning to life.

Darien: So, how about it everyone? Are you the type to stand outside, or within the fire? Let us know in your reviews, okay?

Now, on with the songfic!)

Yugi was very much wondering on what happened. Up to a few days ago, he was known as the _King of Games_. Now, he was recognized by Japan as the _Soulful Singer_. After the tour of KaibaLand, Yugi went home and turned on the TV. He was surfing the channels, when he found something truly shocking!

He saw himself singing his song in the karaoke room, and boy was he embarrassed.

His grandfather, Solomon, congratulated his grandchild on a wonderful job. "I didn't know you had it in you, my boy!", he told him proudly.

The next day, he soon found out that the entire NATION saw him singing! Thus, he was often asked numerous questions by many people, like on what songs he liked or why he sang that particular song.

Now, he was at school trying to get some peace and quiet. Alas, it was not to be. Many students went up to him, many of them females. One of them, a beautiful redhead by the name of Laura asked, "Yugi, could you sing a song for us?".

In truth, many of Yugi's admirers were female. While most men in Japan concentrated in either sports or business, Yugi was one of the rare boys that actually sounded good singing!

Yugi smiled bashfully and replied, "I-I don't know. I mean… what I did… it was…".

He couldn't finish his sentence because someone found the opportunity to interrupt him. From out of the crowd came forth Ushio, Yugi's old bullies. However, he was not alone. Behind him were some of his friends, as well as some of the jealous male students. They were very upset that Yugi, unintentionally, was stealing their girlfriends' attention and admiration.

"Listen, pipsqueak. I don't think you could sing well! I bet that footage of you was fake!", he snarled. The other boys agreed with him.

Yugi saw that his friends were nowhere to be found, all of them either somewhere else or in class. He had no support, and was slightly fearful when he saw Ushio and his gang approach him.

Thankfully, he was saved by the principle Mrs. Aiko. She told the students to leave Yugi be, but then approached him in a rather peculiar manner. She smiled at him and asked, "Yugi, could you please come to the cafeteria with me?".

He breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Mrs. Aiko was helping him out, though unknowingly. He followed her, but when he turned around, he saw the other students doing the same. They were curious on what this was leading to.

When they arrived, the principle showed Yugi that a little set-up was being prepared on the stage. She told him, "Because of your recent fame, Yugi Moto, I am requesting that you perform tonight for the school. One time only, mind you.".

Yugi inwardly groaned, wondering on when this fiasco was going to end. He smiled weakly and replied, "Of course, Mrs. Aiko. I'll perform tonight.".

She grinned widely, wished Yugi luck, and then left through the ext doors. She was surprised to see that students crowding around the walls and windows, knowing they were spying on them. She shooed them away, making them go back to class and also preparing to inform Yugi's teachers that he would be excused from class to practice his singing.

That evening

It was about 7:45 p.m. when the cafeteria opened up its doors once more. The entire school was informed about the little performance, and admission was going hot! In after 15 minutes after 7:30 p.m., the entire cafeteria area was full with over 100 students!

Yugi was backstage, practicing his lines and also becoming very nervous. He wasn't like that in the karaoke room, but that was on account he assumed no one was there to see him sing.

'Oh, man! What am I going to do now?!', he thought.

As he went over the lyrics for the song he had chosen to do, he heard Ushio and some of his friends behind a curtain.

"So, you think that punk could pull this off?", a member of his gang inquired.

Ushio laughed haughtily and replied, "Not a chance! Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead singing! Especially with all those people out there!".

They all laughed and another person added, "Yeah, I know! That Yugi kid must be really stupid to actually do this!". It was after that they left, going back to the main auditorium.

Yugi was very furious, his left hand that clenched the microphone shaking some and his grip tightening. Ushio assumed that he didn't have the guts to sing in front of people, yet he faced off against foes much more stronger and powerful then him!

"He always stands on the outside of the arena, always wanting to see but never to participate!", he growled to himself. Needless to say, it gave him the fuel he needed to let loose!

The curtain came up, and Yugi could hear clapping and whistling. He turned around and went out onto that stage, temporarily blinded by the stage light when it hit him in the face without warning. He waved to them all, a semi-forced smile on his face.

"Hello, everyone! I assume you are all ready to hear me sing?", he asked them all.

His response was a room-shaking cheer, mostly from the females' students. The rest of the boys, including Ushio, just sneered at the young man.

Yugi cleared his throat and stated, "Okay then! This song goes out to all of you, for those that have the courage to be different! For those that like to participate in life and the things they love, not to merely look on!".

This got all of them good and in the way he spoke so passionately and strong, it made the females almost swoon.

The music came on, and everyone recognized it right away. It was _Standing Outside The Fire_ by the American country singer Garth Brooks. Yugi was now in his rightful mood, and without further delay, he started to sing! He moved his body with the rhythm and harmony of the music, and he was once again lost in his soul-filled need to make his point known.__

_We call them cool_

_Those hearts that have no scars to show_

_The ones that never do let go_

And risk the tables being turned 

Two female students, one known to all as Ryn Whittaker and the other known as Laura Miyamoto, just stared on, hypnotized by Yugi's movements and his soulful voice. It seems that they were not the only ones doing that. Most of the female students, except for Téa and some others, started to just gaze on at the tri-colored man.__

_We call them fools_

_Who have to dance within the flames_

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame_

That always comes with getting burned 

Mai Valentine and Serenity Wheeler were just standing at the edge of the doorway beside the stage, listening intently and also checking Yugi out. They did not come to the school, thus they were not welcomed in. They just stood near the entranceway, to leave be when the time came.

"Well, I got to hand it to Yugi. When it comes to 'dancing within the flames', he doesn't hesitate.", she whispered to herself.

Serenity was thinking along the same lines, remembering that Yugi was one of few who actually jumped to any situation with little hesitation.__

_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire_

'Cause its not enough just to stand outside the fire 

As Yugi sang, he saw a small TV crew and camera to his right. He inwardly groaned, as he now realized that he was singing once again to the entire world. Well, he just shrugged it off and continued with his passionate singing.__

_We call them strong_

_Those who can face this world alone_

_Who seem to get by on their own_

Those who will never take the fall 

Seto Kaiba was watching this from his TV in his office at Kaiba Corp. Needless to say, he was now starting to wonder on his actions. "That sounds like me, which is kinda ironic.", he told himself. He was always the strong one, never letting anyone, save his little brother, get close to him.

Even now, he felt empty and alone. His brother would be there, but it wouldn't have sufficed. He wanted to have friends, yet… he was afraid of going into that kind of fire. The fire of trust, love, and true respect.__

_We call them weak_

_Who are unable to resist_

_The slightest chance love exist_

And for that forsake it all 

Yugi had to chuckle at that one inwardly. He was always trying to get with Téa, but she would always ask him to change into Yami. It was a big burden to him, but he never deny her anything. So, he always had hope. Hope that one day, a girl could like him for who he really was.

'As long as the chance of love exists for me, no matter how small, I'll always have hope!', he told himself.__

_They're so hell-bent on giving, walking a wire_

Convinced its not living if you stand outside the fire 

The female students near the stage were just in awe on how powerful he sang. One of them, a girl going by the name of Jocasta Stephenson, actually tried to touch him from her close position on the stage. But, the teachers gently pushed her back.

"Man, this cutie is on fire!", she told her nearby friend, Anhk. Those who heard her couldn't have agreed more!__

_Standing outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire_

_Life is not tried, it is merely survived_

If you're standing outside the fire 

Ushio and the other boys scowled, very much angry that Yugi was showing them up like that. One the boys muttered, "Little punk's more braver then I thought.".

Ushio just snarled at that and replied, "Don't worry, boys. After he's done, we'll show him what its like to really be in the fire!".__

_There's this love that is burning_

_Deep in my soul_

_Constantly yearning to get out of control_

_Wanting to fly higher and higher_

_I can't abide_

Standing outside the fire 

When Yugi was at this point, he pulled a random girl up on stage to dance with him. That lucky person was Anhk, and Jocasta was just squealing in delight at the luck of her friend.

While they were dancing and moving to the music, Anhk saw the fire and passion blazing like an inferno in Yugi's eyes. She really felt her knees and legs turning to jelly… and they almost did when Yugi lightly kissed her cheek and escorted her back down from the stage.

The crowd was just cheering their heads off, congratulating a very red-faced Anhk. The girl was just speechless, and her eyes were just wide with awe and shock.__

_Standing outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire_

_Life is not tried, just merely survived_

If you stand outside the fire 

As he neared the end, Ushio and his gang silently slithered out of the cafeteria and out onto the parking lot. They were planning to ambush him, but… some others were waiting for them as well.

A tap on Ushio's shoulders from behind forced the large bully to look around… and receive a punch in the face. He was knocked to the ground, some blood leaking from his nose. He and the gang looked up to see Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor, Espa Roba, Marik Ishtar, and also Odion Ishtar

Marik smirked at them all and inquired sarcastically, "You fellows weren't about to gang up on Yugi, were ya?". It was going to be a one-sided fight at this point.__

_Standing outside the fire_

_Standing outside the fire_

_Life is not tried, just merely survived_

If you stand outside the fire 

The lyrics were done, but Yugi kept on moving to the music. He invited some people to come up and the lucky ladies were Anhk, Jocasta, Laura, and also Ishizu.

As they danced away, the crowd just kept on cheering and hollering! After a few minutes, the music died down and it was over.

Yugi looked at the crowd, and the ladies standing beside him. He smiled wide and declared, "Ladies, take a bow! You deserve it!".

The four women giggled slightly and did just that, the audience laughing and clapping towards the ladies. Anhk took Yugi's hand, and they all bowed together.

When the show was over and everyone leaving, they all saw a very puzzling sight. Ushio and his boys were knocked out-cold, tied to a large tree and also looking utterly ridiculous. Giving their reputation, no one bother to help.

"Yugi, you want to come with us to get some food?", Jocasta asked the tri-colored haired young man.

Yugi blushed and nodded, then he slowly took Anhk's hand into his. She didn't pull back, only smiled and blushed like he did. As the five left, it seemed that Yugi finally found someone that was willing to give him a chance.

(Author's Notes: Sorry if this looked sappy, but it's just me. So, how about any of you? Do you stand outside the fire, or not?

Yugi: I hope that Anhk and I get along well. Blushes

Darien: Don't worry, you'll get along great! For the questions:

1.) How would you feel if Yugi pulled you on stage to dance with him?

2.) Do you think Yugi always stands in the fire?

3.) What do you think his next song will be?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. If Tomorrow Never Comes

If Tomorrow Never Comes

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Thanks to all for the suggestions. Now, this is the last one. However, this song here… its kind cool, so you all are going to have fun with this one!

Yugi: This song here… blushes this one is a doozy!

Darien: Well, we hope you've enjoyed our trio of songs! If you guys have any that features Yugi with a female, write it down! We encourage you too!

Now, on with the songfic!)

Yugi was at a good restaurant with his girlfriend, Anhk. It has been three weeks since the singing incident at school, and the two got to know one another real well. In fact, Yugi asked her if she would be willing to be his girlfriend. She said yes, and that's when things went uphill for the little hero.

Now, they were at a fancy, expensive food place. Yugi wanted to make sure his girlfriend was treated like that princess she was. Plus, the manager stated that the billing was cut in half. It seemed that his fame as a duelist AND a singer helped him in many ways.

"Thank you, Yugi. This dinner is wonderful!", Anhk said as she ate her meal.

Yugi smiled warmly at her from across the table, very much pleased that she was happy. They were in a private booth, and also some candles lit the place they were in. Yugi was going all out to please his first girlfriend.

"Think nothing of it, Anhk. Anything for a beautiful woman, such as yourself.", he replied softly.

She giggled, and the two continued to eat. The date went on for three hours, the two talking about small/big things and also enjoying the atmosphere and being together.

"Well, its time to pay the check.", Yugi said lightly.

He called for the waiter, paid the bill, and escorted his beauty back outside. When they went out, they found the rented limo waiting for them. Yugi wanted to make this night perfect for his new woman, and he certainly didn't want to hold anything back.

"Shall we go, my dear?", he asked playfully.

Anhk giggled lightly and replied in the same tone, "Of course, sweetheart.".

He opened the door for her, but when she was about to climb in, someone interrupted them. "Hey, Yugi!", a familiar voice called out from the right.

The duo turned to see Téa Gardner running towards them. Yugi inwardly groaned, as did Anhk. She was informed about the situation between the brunette and Yugi. Frankly, it bothered her to a degree that she, the one that Yugi used to love, was just using him to transform into Yami.

"Yugi, did you tell Yami about our date tomorrow night?", she asked him.

Yugi nodded and replied, in a tight voice, "Yes, I told him. He said that he would be ready to take you tomorrow.".

She smiled brightly, thanked Yugi, and then headed off without a word. Yugi sighed, got in with Anhk, and told the driver to go back to his place. His good mood was now gone, thanks to Téa.

"It kinda hurts, the person you used to love, only using you to go to another?", Anhk asked softly.

Yugi nodded and replied, "It does. I loved her, perhaps I still do… but I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of her happiness.".

Anhk hugged her boyfriend, feeling his sorrow. Although they were together, Yugi still had a special place in his heart for Téa. It hurt her to see Yugi sad. It still amazed her that despite his sorrow, he was willing to make the one he used to love happy… even if she wanted someone else.

Yugi hugged back, thanked her by giving her a kiss on the cheek, then relaxed into her embrace. "Yugi, I hope that this problem is solved soon. I mean, you transforming so Téa could be with Yami.", she whispered to him.

"Me too.", he replied. Then, he gazed upon Anhk lovingly and said, "But for now, my focus is on you.".

The two shared a tender, soulful kiss. It lasted for a few minutes, when the limo stopped. They were now at the Game Shop. Reluctantly, he pulled from her warmth and got out of the car. He helped her out, then went to the driver and paid him full.

"Thank you very much, sir.", he told the driver.

The tall driver winked at him and said, "Ah, no big deal buddy. Just enjoy your woman there, okay?". After that, he drove back to his company.

Yugi escorted Anhk inside, closing the door behind him and locking up for the night. Turning on the lights to the living room, he gently sat Anhk on the couch.

"Anhk, you don't know how much it means to me, you actually willing… to be a girlfriend to me.", he started to say. He was still kinda sensitive to being made fun of because of his height. People did that to him and Anhk often. The Egyptian-born girl nodded her head at this.

He continued, "So, to show how much you mean to me, I have dedicated this song to you. I hope you like it.".

He turned on the stereo system, turned the lights down low, and pressed number 2. The music came up, and Anhk recognized that the song was _If Tomorrow Never Comes_ by Garth Brooks. Yugi was a big fan of American country music. Soon, Yugi started to sing once more.__

_Sometimes late at night_

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping_

_She's lost in peaceful dreams_

_So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

_And the thought that crosses my mind_

_If I never wake up in the morning_

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel_

About her in my heart 

Yugi soon kneeled down, and took Anhk's hands into his. They looked in each other's eyes, and Anhk saw the sincerity and strength in them when he spoke those words. The sheer fire of love that burned in his violet eyes made her just want to melt right there. Because that gaze… was only for her.__

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I loved her?_

_Did I try in every way to show her everyday_

_That she's my only one?_

_And if my time on Earth were through_

_And she must face the world without me_

_Is the love I gave in the past_

_Gonna be enough to last_

If tomorrow never comes? 

As he continued to sing along with Garth, Anhk had to try and hold the tears threating to come out. Yugi had known her for only three weeks, yet he felt that way towards her. Never had she seen or felt such a heartfelt declaration.

'Téa was a very foolish to pass over a boy… no, man like him.', she thought. Yet, she knew that Téa made a choice and she still respected the girl's decision. To a degree, that is.__

_'Cause I lost loved ones in my life_

_Who never knew how much I loved them_

_Now I live with the regret_

_That my true feelings for them were never revealed_

_So I made a promise to myself_

_To say each day how much she means to me_

_And avoid the circumstance_

Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel 

Yugi knew that part too well. He was given plenty of chances in life to tell Téa on how he felt towards her. However, he was afraid on how she would react. Imagine; a little boy asking a big girl like her to be with him.

But, she found love with his dark side. He was glad that she found someone, but regretted that he did not tell her soon enough. Now, with Anhk, he wasn't going to make the same mistake on showing her his love.__

_If tomorrow never comes_

_Will she know how much I loved her_

_Did I try in every way to show her every day_

_That she's my only one?_

_And if my time on Earth were through_

_And she must face the world without me_

_Is the love I gave her in the past_

_Gonna be enough to last_

If tomorrow never comes? 

Yugi gently took Anhk's hand and lifted her up. During the last phases of the music, the two started to slow dance with one another. It was awkward, but they did not care. They were with each other, and that was all that mattered.

Yami, from his Soul Room, saw the two. A small smirk was on his face, and he was mentally congratulating Yugi.

"You have found a good soulmate, Yugi. I wish you two the best of luck.", he declared softly before turning in for the night.__

_So tell that someone that you love_

_Just what you're thinking of_

If tomorrow never comes 

When the song and music died down, the two shared a soulful kiss once again. It soon became passionate, and the two fell down on the couch, Anhk on top of Yugi.

They were not going to go all the way, them wanting to save themselves on the honeymoon. But, it didn't stop them to show on how much they loved each other anyway.

She hugged Yugi close, relishing in the warmth of his body and the taste of his lips on her own. She promised that from here on out, she was going to stick with Yugi as best she can.

The same was for Yugi too, him sticking to Anhk all the way. As the stereo system turned off automatically, the two soon became lost in kissing one another.

(Author's Notes: How was this finale? I hope you all liked it.

Yugi: DJ wanted to do _Two of a Kind, Workin' on a Full House_ by Garth Brooks, but he thought it wasn't gonna fit the mood. So, he chose this one instead.

Darien: Now, here are the questions for the Yugi fangirls:

1.) How would you feel if Yugi treated you like a princess?

2.) Would you comfort Yugi, if he was reminded of his past relationship with Téa?

3.) How would you feel if he sang that song to you? What would you do to him?

4.) Finally, would you make out with Yugi like Anhk was doing now?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
